1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a touch-sensitive liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and particularly relates to a in-cell touch-sensitive LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a variety of consumer electronics products such as personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, palm-sized PC, global positioning address(GPA) and information appliance, the touch panels disposed on the display planes have been introduced as input devices in replacement of conventional keyboards or mice, so that the user can use a finger or a stylus to perform an interactive input operation according to the picture or the scripts. The touch-sensitive type panels have gradually become one of the key components due to the advantages of the requirements of light weight, thinness, shortness, and smallness on product design, improving the man-machine interface friendly, and increasing the input operation effect.
Referring to FIG. 1, herein, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional touch-sensitive LCD device. The conventional touch-sensitive LCD device includes a LCD panel 110 and a touch-sensitive panel 120, wherein the sensing method of the touch-sensitive panel 120 includes resistance type, capacitance type, electromagnetism type, acoustic-wave type or infrared rays type. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch panel 120 includes a upper substrate 122, a lower substrate 124 and transparent conductive layers 126, 128 respectively formed in the opposite surfaces of the upper substrate 122 and the lower substrate 124, and a spacer 130 is further disposed on the transparent conductive layer 128 disposed on the lower substrate 124 for supporting. When the upper substrate 122 of touch panel 120 is pressed by an external pressure, the upper substrate 122 generates a partially bending deformation so that the transparent conductive layer 126 disposed on the upper substrate 122 is electrically connected to the transparent conductive layer 128 disposed on the lower substrate 124, thereby a signal is generated and transmitted to the reading circuit externally connected thereto for determining the touch-sensing positions.
Those skilled in the art of the present disclosure should know that after the LCD panel 110 and the touch-sensitive panel 120 are formed respectively, as shown in FIG. 1, an adhesive layer is used to stack and adhere the LCD panel 110 and the touch-sensitive panel 120. The existence of all of the layers include the upper substrate 122, the lower substrate 124, the transparent conductive layers 126, 128 and so forth of the touch-sensitive panel 120 and the adhesive layer 102 increase the overall thickness and weight of the touch-sensitive LCD device 100. Furthermore, since the materials and the structures of the touch-sensitive panel 120 are limited, the thickness of the overall touch-sensitive LCD device 100 is hard to reduce. In addition, touch-sensitive panel 120 and the adhesive layer 102 further reduce the light transmittance rate of the touch-sensitive LCD device 100. Namely, the display effect of the touch-sensitive LCD device 100 is reduced.